The present invention relates to a smoker's pipe.
Objects of the invention are to provide a smoker's pipe of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a free flow of air through the tobacco bowl when the smoker is not puffing or drawing on the pipe causing a draft which results in the free burning of the tobacco, thereby evaporating the moisture in the tobacco and maintaining the burning of the tobacco so that much nicotine and tar are eliminated to produce a milder smoke.